The Jondrette Girl
by Athena Writer 24601
Summary: A pickpocketing attempt gone wrong, the kindness he shows, the smile she gives him-and slowly but surely, they fall in love. Eponine/Enjolras
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was originally a story where each chapter was going to be a oneshot about each of the Les Amis' and other people's encounters with Eponine. But...it turned into major Eponine/Enjolras. I ADMIT IT. I have caved and now ship it majorly along with Marius/Eponine. It's just because so many fanfics are E/E, so I read them and was brainwashed. **

**So here! Let me know if I should continue or if this should be a oneshot. **

The Jondrette Girl

Today was not looking very good for Eponine.

It was freezing, being the middle of winter, and she didn't have a coat. She'd made Gavroche wear it, earlier that morning, seeing as he didn't have a jacket. She didn't regret her decision-she would do anything for her brother-but she wanted a coat so desperately.

Stealing today in the streets had proved disheartening. Not many Parisians were brave enough to face the cold, nor stupid enough to want to leave their warm homes. Eponine had hardly anything today. Making money was always hard during the winters, but she refused to let her father convince her to head to the docks. She would take a beating from Thenardier over selling her body, no matter how much easy money the latter gave her. Nothing was worth being a whore.

Eponine shivered, the feeling in her fingers almost gone. Her bare arms ached from the wind and Montparnasse's fists when he'd most recently gotten angry at her. She had a feeling her lips were definitely not their natural color; her face was deathly pale. Her brain felt fuzzy and disjointed. Maybe she'd die from the cold and not have to face another hellish winter day.

Her father's snarling words rattled through her skull. _More than the usual amount today, you brat. _It was too cold to even get the _usual _amount of money! Thenardier was insane.

She kept walking and came to the next street, which was very busy, seeing as it was near one of the universities. She honestly didn't know how she'd wandered so far from her starting place, but she smiled at her luck. She grabbed a coin or two from passing men, panicked from the realization that she might not get enough. She cringed at the memory of when Thenardier sent the other Patron-Minette members to take care of her. Brujon's fists, his body three times her size...

Eponine spotted a handsome young man headed across the square squeezing through a huddle of people. Perfect. She wriggled through the crowd, ignoring the nagging feeling of familiarity that went through her, as she had barely paid attention to the face. She reached into his coat pocket with small, undetectable fingers.

_Nothing. _

She swore quietly, then let out a small cry of pain as one of the other beggars shoved by her. Her back was sore from 'Parnasse, and it hurt awfully. She stumbled into the man she'd been pickpocketing and felt a jolt of pain and horror as his hand clamped onto her wrist. She gasped, feeling his fingers on the bruises.

"Wrong pocket, I'm afraid, mademoiselle." His voice was slightly amused, albeit somewhat angry. Eponine gasped quietly in horror. Just her luck. It was Enjolras.

Why hadn't she recognized him? He was the leader of the rebellion! Sure, she wasn't best friends with him, but they had conversations often. Her face burned in shame as she looked away, trying to hide under her hat.

The throng of people seemed to leave, so there was no chance of her slipping away. She felt his eyes on her as he looked in contemplation. "Eponine?"

His hold on her wrist was much more gentle now. He repeated her name, softly, cautiously. "You shouldn't steal, you know."

"Please, M'sieur, let me go." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, not exactly from the pain, but from the shame and fear of her father's anger. "You're hurting my arm."

Enjolras' eyes widened at the bruises that marred her wrists. Pity in his gaze, he released her. She stared at her shoes, begging the tears not to fall.

He studied the tiny gamine, sensing that there was more to this story than it seemed. He'd heard her father was a vicious man who forced her to do his bidding, with violent consequences if she failed.

She was on the verge of tears, he could tell. "Eponine," he said, gently tilting her chin up to look at him, "why are you stealing?"

She mumbled something, then, "My father..."

"There's more honorable ways to make money than pickpocketing."

Eponine scoffed. "What, the docks? Father tried to force me to go there. Took a hell of a beating, but it was worth it."

Enjolras flinched. "No, I mean a real job."

"You must know by now, M'sieur, that the rich won't hire street scum like me. Even if I can read and write, I'm unworthy. I'm nothing."

He shook his head. "Don't speak like that. You're a person. You matter."

"To who?" she spat. "Marius will never love me."

"You still matter to him. He always speaks highly of you." Eponine's face brightened a bit. "And you matter to me and the rest of the ABC." It was true. Enjolras greatly enjoyed the company of the little waif with a sharp tongue and smart mind who, when she was not fawning after Pontmercy, always had something to contribute to the conversations that went on. She was quite unlike the illiterate street children; she had once (after being offended by a drunk Grantaire) impressed them all with her reading and writing skills.

"Thank you, M'sieur," Eponine said quietly.

"My God, where's your coat?" Enjolras exclaimed.

She shrugged, cringing at the soreness. "I had Gavroche wear it this morning," she muttered. "He needs it more than me."

"You're freezing."

"I'm fine-"

"It's well below freezing! Your lips are blue, you'll catch your death! Here." He began taking his outer coat off, to which Eponine scowled and withdrew.

"I don't want your charity, sir."

"It's not charity," he said sternly, wrapping his coat around her bony shoulders. "It's saving your life."

Eponine begrudgingly accepted his stubbornness, feeling how warm his jacket was. It swallowed her, but she couldn't care less. It kept the bitter wind out, and she couldn't help but inwardly smile at how kind he was.

"So," Enjolras said as they began walking. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, wrapped up in his coat that was much too large for her. It was somewhat comical. "Seen much of your father lately?"

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to ask such a thing. Eponine's father was none of his business. Still, it bothered him that a man could be so awful to his daughter. He wished he hadn't, though. Her somewhat relaxed expression turned immediately into one of horror, and her face went even paler (if possible). "Oh, no," she murmured. "I have to go, M'sieur. I won't make nearly enough."

Enjolras frowned. "Why must you make money for him? You need it."

"He's my father, M'sieur. I must do what he says. There's consequences."

He sighed. "Please, just Enjolras. I don't believe in such formalities. Will you be coming to the meeting today?"

"I think so. If my father doesn't have something else for me to do."

He smiled. "Then I'll see you there."

"Oh, you must take your coat back-!"

"No, no, you need it for now."

"But-"

"Mademoiselle, if it makes you feel better, you may return it to me at the meeting tonight."

Eponine hesitated. "Oh, alright. Thank you, M's...Enjolras."

He felt a chill go through him, and he let out a smile as she said his name. It sounded wonderful as she said it. He politely kissed her hand and waved as he left. "I look forward to seeing you soon."

Eponine watched him round the corner.

She was happy for the rest of the day.

**Should I continue? Keep it a oneshot? Or just stick to my oneshot collection? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, my gosh. I was absolutely blown away by the response to this story. Fourteen reviews for ONE CHAPTER? I'm still in shock! I cannot thank you all enough! Thank you so, so much. Because there were so many lovely reviews, and because I'm still sick, I have this big chapter for you! Again, thank you so much:D I couldn't do it without all of you:) **

**Also, ideas are welcome! **

The Jondrette Girl

Chapter Two

He'd given his coat to her.

Eponine couldn't believe it. Why was he being so kind to her? Hardly anyone treated her well, let alone gave up their coat to keep her warm. They weren't best friends, exactly, not like her and Marius, but they were acquaintances. Friends. They talked often. But why had he felt obligated to help her?

She just didn't understand.

Eponine was late for the meeting, but it was more important that she met her father. He didn't take well to her ditching him.

It was night now, and she appreciated the coat more than ever. It was even colder, and the wind had picked up as she headed back to her flat, shaking-not out of cold-but of fear. What if the Patron-Minette was there? She didn't have enough money. Oh, God, she was in trouble.

She pushed open the door to the tiny, run-down, filthy flat that was her home and shut it carefully, scared of how dark it was. She jumped back in fear as Montparnasse's snarling voice addressed her.

"So, 'Ponine, finally come to show your face?"

Eponine trembled. "What do you want, 'Parnasse?"

"Well, your dear father sent me to collect yer money for him. Says I get to punish you if you don't have enough."

"I..." she hesitated before blurting it out. Lying would get her nowhere. "I don't."

He backhanded her and sent her crashing to the floor. Yanking her up to face him, he dug his nails into her arms so hard she gasped. "You stupid thing," he sneered. "Where'd you get this coat, huh? One of your customers? Worthless whore."

Eponine spat in his face. "I'm not a whore, 'Parnasse," she growled. "Leave me alone."

He hated being disrespected. Lifting her by the torso, he threw her to the ground and sent a jarring kick into her ribs. Eponine screamed, a strangled noise that, halfway through, was muffled by his thick hands wrapping around her neck and pressing over her mouth. She struggled, kicking and desperately trying to get air. Just as everything started to grow dark, he let her go, landing a final punch to her jaw. He headed out the door, turning around and scowling at her crumpled form.

"You better help out like hell for our raid tomorrow, 'Ponine. Or there'll be consequences. Oh, and your father wants a word with you in a little bit. He'll be on his way soon." Montparnasse spit on her, then left.

Eponine cringed and allowed a few tears to fall. She fingered the rising bruise on her cheek where he had struck her and tried to get rid of the feeling of his hands choking her. Dizzily, she sat up, wrapping her arms around her torso and biting her lip from all the pain. Why had she ever loved that man?

Oh, right. She was young and stupid and he acted sweet. Now he treated her like trash, always insulting her and being abusive. Her father and rest of his gang were, if possible, worse. She _hated _helping them on robberies, but they made her. She was small and quiet, and was good at picking locks and causing distractions. It was also easy to seem innocent if someone caught her hanging around their place; she was a poor little street girl, and she was far less suspicious than the half dozen men of the Patron-Minette.

Eponine suddenly remembered, with horror, that the meeting had started nearly an hour ago. Marius and Gavroche would be worried. Maybe even Enjolras, since she'd specifically told him she would try and come. And they would start asking questions, wonder why she was late. She couldn't have that happening.

Years ago, she had told Gavroche the abuse had stopped, just so he wouldn't be worried or tell anyone. Marius didn't really know. He was aware of what a rat Thenardier was, but not that he or the Patron-Minette hit her. If anybody found out, her father would hurt them. If the very few friends she had got injured because of her, she would never forgive herself. She would do anything to keep them safe. Besides, nobody had ever tried to rape her. She was still pure. So the abuse wasn't that bad.

A raid tomorrow...where? God, she wish she knew. She just had to make sure Gavroche wasn't around. Sometimes the robberies were near where he "lived", and he tried to interfere. Usually they just chased him off, but she had to tell him to stay away.

Summoning adrenaline and the small amount of strength still left in her exhausted body, Eponine pulled herself to her feet, stumbling a bit. She stood gripping the wall for some time, breathing heavily until she could walk straight. She staggered out the door and set off for the Musain, hoping nobody would notice her tardiness or comment on her appearance.

The walk seemed longer than usual, the dark streets threatening to swallow her. But soon she was met with the warm lights of the cafe, and she smiled at how welcoming it always looked.

Peering inside, she cursed quietly. There was no speech going on currently, so she couldn't sneak in unnoticed. They were all sitting around, drinking and laughing. Surely questions would be asked. Pushing away her fears, she opened the door as silently as possible and slipped in.

Gavroche was the first to see her. "Eponine!" he called, grinning. She returned it, sliding onto the bench next to him and Marius at the wooden table. He, along with Enjolras, Joly and Grantaire, smiled and greeted her.

"Where were you?" Enjolras asked gently. "You're very late. We were all quite worried."

"Yeah, you missed a hell of a speech," Grantaire commented sarcastically before tilting his head back and downing a bottle.

"You needn't worry about me," she reassured him. "I just lost track of time. Sorry."

"It's cold out there, 'Ponine. You should be careful." He frowned, but then took on a teasing voice. "Your cheeks are all red!"

He poked her playfully, and she giggled as he touched her cold face. "Marius, it's not that bad, honestly. I-ouch!"

She jerked away as his fingers brushed the mark 'Parnasse had left, turning away from him as her eyes filled with tears. She could feel five sets of eyes on her.

"'Ponine, what happened?" Marius' voice was soft, almost so the men couldn't hear.

Eponine took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I...I fell."

"You fell." His voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yes."

"Well, are you alright?"

She turned to face him. "I am fine, thank you. Gavroche, I must speak with you about something."

Gavroche reluctantly got up and followed her to a different table. "'Ponine, that bruise better not be from what I think it is."

Eponine shook her head. "It's not important now. What matters is that Papa's planning a robbery tomorrow. You mustn't interfere, alright? Promise me you'll hide if you see them. I don't want them getting angry with you."

The little boy looked puzzled, but finally nodded. "Alright. But on one condition."

She sighed. "I don't have any money, you rapscallion. Nice try."

"No, naw," he said, waving his sister off. "I want you to tell me how you _really _got that bruise. And those marks around your neck."

Her face burned. "'Roche-"

"Tell me, or I'll bother them as much as possible tomorrow! Regardless of the cost!"

Eponine knew he wasn't bluffing. Gavroche's threats were never empty ones. "Alright. It was 'Parnasse. But you can't tell anyone."

His eyes widened. "He hit you?"

"And choked and kicked me," she muttered, not meaning for him to hear it. He did, and grasped her arm.

"Eponine, you don't deserve this!" He looked horribly upset. "Enjolras and the men will be able to help-"

"No!" she yelped, so loud that the very men in question glanced over at the pair. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Gavroche, you can't tell anyone. Papa will hurt them if you do. Please? For me?"

He regarded his begging sister sadly. "Okay. But don't let it get worse!" He hugged her tightly, but she winced.

"Ouch, Gav, my ribs are bruised."

His eyes were pained. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go back. Have some fun." Eponine forced a smile and took his hand, where they returned to four extremely curious-looking young men.

"Is everything all right?" Joly asked sincerely.

Eponine nodded. "Fine, thank you, M'sieur."

"Can I get you a drink?" Grantaire slurred. "Such a pretty girl shouldn't be so sober..."

Enjolras elbowed his drunk friend. "Don't be rude, there are some people who don't drink themselves to death, you know."

Eponine frowned. She wasn't old enough to drink, not that that would stop her if she really wanted to, but she was thoroughly against drinking; or, more specifically, getting drunk. Grantaire wasn't so bad; the man was simply nonsensical and somewhat comical when intoxicated. But when her father or any of the Patron-Minette got drunk, it was awful. They were almost stronger than when they were sober. They wouldn't stop hitting her, like they would if they hadn't drunk so much. Her father got so angry, it made her shiver just thinking about it.

"Alright, alright." Grantaire held his hands up in a motion of surrender before addressing Eponine. "If you're sure."

She waved his offer away. "No thanks, it's alright. I should be heading home soon, anyways. Papa's expecting me."

"May I walk you home?" Marius asked kindly.

Eponine hesitated. "Oh, alright. If you don't want to stay further?"

"No, I was on my way anyways. Got a book I need to finish," he said, standing up.

"Oh! Enjolras, I almost forgot! You need this back," Eponine exclaimed, shedding his coat. "Here."

"Are you don't want to keep it, Eponine?" Enjolras said. "I-"

"It's yours, I'm not going to keep it. Thank you kindly, it made my day," she cut through, handing it to him. "See you tomorrow, then."

He smiled. "Yes, see you tomorrow."

Eponine and Marius left after saying goodbye to everyone. They set off in the night, and once the door was shut, Joly turned to Enjolras.

"Does somebody have a crush?" he asked, winking.

**Thank you for reading! :) review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your amazing, kind, sweet and inspiring reviews. I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter:) **

The Jondrette Girl Chapter 3

The night was cold, but just having Marius next to her, Eponine didn't mind. Every once in a while she'd glance at him as they walked side by side and he would smile at her in such a way that it broke her heart.

Would she ever get over him? Would she ever quit tormenting herself? When could she stop the unrequited love she carried that weighed so heavily on her shoulders? Her heart was already so near to unfixable.

The street lamps shone brightly, and she studied how carelessly he walked, how happy and content he was. Was it because she was with him? If only he knew how much her life depended on him. Nobody else had ever been so kind to her. Except...

Enjolras. Today, he'd noticed her. He had been kind. He was even sort of handsome. _But nothing compared to Marius, _reflected her dark side. _Not that either one would ever love you. Worthless scum, that's all you are. _

The voice in her head was her own, mixed with her parents' and 'Parnasse and everyone else who purposely made her life miserable. The ones who hit her, who shoved her out into the streets and saw her as nothing more than another mouth to feed, another burden. They had no respect for her. She was treated like a whore, a plaything.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. How much longer could she resist her father before he forced her to the docks? Before he brought a man to the house to have his way with her, like he did with Azelma years back? Eponine absolutely refused, and was used to the horrible beatings that followed when she defied her father.

Speaking of beatings...her father was going to be furious. She didn't have much money, she'd already told Montparnasse, who had undoubtedly ratted her out and stretched the tale to make her position look worse. In short, she was screwed.

"'Ponine?"

Eponine was startled. "Uh, what?"

Marius chuckled softly. "I said aren't the stars beautiful?"

She forced a smile that disappeared quickly. "Y-yes. Very much so, M'sieur."

He stopped walking. "What's wrong?" He put his hands on her arms, and Eponine's heart soared. She shivered, trying to force the words out, but she felt so ecstatic at the close contact that it was nearly impossible and a long silence followed. Marius shook her gently. "Eponine!"

Eponine blinked, hard, clearing the vision in the distance she'd seen of her and Marius walking, holding hands, kissing in the rain. She jerked her gaze to his face and choked, "I'm fine."

It was obvious he didn't believe her, by the concern written across his angelic face, but he nodded and continued down the street. She felt her heart shatter as his hands left her arms. The pain was unbearable.

Finally, they reached the Gorbeau tenement, and Eponine bid goodnight to Marius, watching him shut himself into his flat next door. Sighing in sorrow, she retreated to the doorway of her own home, if she could call the wretched place that.

Immediately, she was met with her father's hideous face. "Ungrateful brat," he spat, gripping her arm and yanking her inside, slamming the door so loudly it jarred the dark house. "No money, eh?"

Her mother, who couldn't really be addressed as such since she didn't give a damn about her children, sat at a table in the corner with a candle, scowling. "You're so stupid, Ep. Honestly. I wanted decent children, is that too much to ask?"

Eponine clenched her fists at her skirt. She was used to the verbal abuse, but it still bothered her. She took a shaky breath as her father dug his nails into her already-bruised skin. "Did 'Parnasse do a good job punishing ya?"

Oh, God. He was drunk. She cringed as she smelled the alcohol in his breath. He would be relentless.

He threw her to the ground, unbuckling his belt. Tears filled her eyes, knowing what was next. She let out a scream as the first leather blow landed, curling up into a pathetic ball as she shook.

Eponine faced her mother desperately. "Maman..." she begged, "_please, _don't let him-"

Madame Thenardier shrugged. "You deserve it. As long as he don't kill you I don't care." With that, she stood and went upstairs, extinguishing the candle as well as her last hope.

Pain followed. Attempting to crawl away resulting in a kick or a slap, and she let out a cry with every one, hoping that perhaps somebody would hear and come rescue her. That Marius would come and be her knight in shining armor. He would heal her wounds and kiss and embrace her, and he would confess her love for her and apologize for never realizing it. He would beg for her, and she would gladly accept. She would have everything she ever wanted.

These fantasies helped her pull through. When her father finally left, she stumbled out into the alley beside the flat and sat, sobbing into her knees. Marius would _never _love her, God dammit. Why was she wasting her time?

Frustration built. Eponine had too many emotions running together; anger, despair, pain, desperation, hopelessness. She covered her mouth tightly and let out a scream, so loud it hurt her throat. Tears blurred her vision and her breath came in quick gasps.

She couldn't do this much longer. She had no idea how much longer she could put up with all the pain. Sometimes she just wanted to die.

_Marius will never love you, _her dark side reminded her. And for once, she attempted to accept it. It only made her wish for death increase.

Eponine turned and slammed her fist into the wall behind her, attempting to dull the emotional pain. She stared blankly at the blood that poured, feeling incredibly and hopelessly empty.

"Leave it _alone, _Grantaire," Enjolras groaned for the thousandth time. "My feelings for Eponine are not your concern."

"So you do have feelings for her?"

"_I didn't say that!" _

Joly laughed at their discussion, him having been the one who brought up the entertaining conversation. It was quite fun to watch the two men bicker relentlessly. Plus, Enjolras had not actually _denied _liking Eponine, only deflected the topic. So there was still hope that the marble statue had cracked and was capable of human emotion.

Coufeyrac meandered over, laughing as Grantaire opened up what must've been his half-dozenth bottle. Enjolras resisted the urge to grab the bottle and shatter it. Honestly, did the man do anything but drink?

"I think you've had enough, wine-cask," he said firmly, setting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Ah, but I haven't!" Grantaire slurred. "The party's only getting started!"

Enjolras sighed in defeat. "When you die from overconsumption, don't blame me."

"Don't worry, mon ami. I will neither die nor blame you."

Enjolras surveyed the men around him, laughing and chatting. Was he just leading them all to their deaths? Or would they somehow survive the barricades that would arise, surely, soon? Would defying the government be in vain? They could simply be gunned down and forgotten about. He closed his eyes in pain, picturing the dead bodies of his companions.

His thoughts drifted to Eponine. She was what they were fighting for, wasn't it? The people of the streets, whose families suffered and starved and were driven into prostitution. Her father was a horrible man, they all knew. Eponine always looked exhausted and beyond starving, dirty and bruised. Yet somehow she still smiled, still laughed. He had been relieved to find out that she wasn't a whore. Her life was awful enough without that form of degrading work. Besides, being a prostitute was dangerous. The sailors and men who bought them were often cruel and dangerous. He had heard many of tale of murders and horrible happenings that went on down at the docks.

God, she was head over heels for Marius. It sickened him, how his friend didn't even see it. How could a man miss that? Eponine followed him, adored him, flirted with him, only to have her heart constantly broken and misshapenly put together with frail stitching that always ripped again. It wasn't fair, and it made him angry. He felt protective of her, in a way. He wanted to help her.

He wasn't _actually _falling in love with her, was he? Enjolras always swore that his only love was Patria. His motherland was all he could afford to focus on right now. However, he couldn't help but think of how cute she had looked today, her small frame wearing his big coat and smiling up at him.

Perhaps, he reflected, Grantaire was right for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I have been SO busy and didn't feel like working on this story but my shows are over (sob sob) and I'm on spring break:) I was in a very good writing mood today so I finished this. Thanks for reading. Review and I hope you enjoy! **

**PS My friend met Aaron Tveit on Monday...I'M SO ANGRY. **

The Jondrette Girl

Chapter 4

Eponine woke up the next day from the cold rain pelting her viciously. Her entire body ached and her hand was bloody from when she'd punched the wall.

_Wait to go, _she thought.

She staggered to her feet, clenching her teeth at the pain. The sky was dark and she realized it must be well into the afternoon. With a start of horror, she remembered the robbery planned. She was going to be late! And who would they be robbing? Hopefully they'd stay away from Gavroche and the Les Amis.

With great effort, Eponine began the trek to the center of town, the street on which the Musain was located. The Patron-Minette usually met there.

She shivered and coughed, feeling cold yet sickeningly warm. She touched her forehead and found it to be burning hot. She couldn't be getting sick! It would mean she couldn't be out stealing and making money. She'd be more vulnerable to her father and 'Parnasse and both men knew they could easily kill her. Montparnasse had gotten angry a while ago and had come extremely close to shooting her, but Thenardier had convinced him it would just be losing money. Money was all he cared about.

Eponine had an awful headache. She was sore everywhere. The rain threatened to tear right through the wisp of a girl, and the wind could as easily snap her in half. She could hardly see through the raindrops that stung her face and soaked her clothes.

Finally, she reached the square and rushed over to where the men were gathered by an abandoned shop. She stood quietly, hoping not to be noticed, but 'Parnasse spotted her and grinned.

"'Ponine! Nice of you to finally show up," he simpered, waltzing to her and slipping a hand on her hip.

Eponine shoved him away, and Thenardier looked over, scowling at his daughter. "You're on watch today, girl. We're headed to a bourgeois flat. Leading some movement, he is. Lots of loot. Come on."

Eponine sighed, ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd already warned Gavroche to stay away, and he usually kept his word. She was used to these raids. So why was she so nervous?

The rain soaked her to the bone as they kept walking. Montparnasse kept grabbing at her, and she was sick of him, especially when he got angry and shoved her to the ground. Great, now she was wet _and_ muddy. And scraped.

Swearing, she struggled to get to her feet and catch up with the men. She was utterly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. A warm bed, maybe, but that was nonsense since she hadn't had that in nearly ten years.

After an agonizing walk, they finally reached the house. It was modest; not small, but not snobbily large. Perfect for one or maybe two people. Oh, how Eponine wished for a proper house, not the streets or filthy alleyways or the dirty, broken flat the Thenardiers owned. Even if her parents had a rich flat, she wouldn't want anything to do with it because of the horrible memories that were associated with the place. It sent shivers up her spine just thinking about it.

Her father practically threw her at the door, and she wordlessly picked the lock and peered inside to ensure nobody was around. She was always the most exposed one, so that if she was discovered they could leave her to the mercy of Javert or whatever shady man caught them. It'd happened before, and several times she'd barely escaped with her life. Another time, she purposely alerted the victim of the robbery, and her father beat her black and blue in front of the person. Then they'd left, and the shocked man had just closed the door in her face.

That was pretty much symbolic of her life. She was helpless and dying, but nobody cared for her. No one tried to fix her, they just turned away in disgust. And then she was left out in the pouring rain to fend for herself.

The men pushed past her and her father dug his nails into her wrist. "Don't mess this up, you worthless thing."

Eponine nodded mutely and watched them enter like hungry animals, taking whatever they wanted from this hardworking person's home. She wanted to tell them to stop, but knew they'd never listen. She leaned against the side of the house, exhausted. Night was setting in and she was growing colder.

Footsteps from down the street startled her. She peered over to see someone who she had never wanted to see her like this.

Enjolras.

Eponine covered her mouth to stifle the horrified noise that came from her. This was his house. Oh, God, oh no. What was she to do? If he entered and tried to stop the Patron-Minette, they'd kill him. But if she warned him, they would kill her.

She ducked around the side of the house before he could catch sight of her, breathing heavily and completely unsure what to do. She'd be a dead girl if she screamed to warn him. But he was a dead man if she didn't warn him. Was it worth her being beaten within an inch of her life?

Eponine suddenly remembered that she owed him. For not turning her in when he caught her pickpocketing, for giving her his coat, for showing her a kindness no one had ever shown before. And if her father killed her, it wasn't that big a deal. She would be happier, anyhow. Nobody would miss her.

With those thoughts, she made up her mind. She would do whatever it took to save Enjolras. She couldn't let her father hurt another person again. She knew she would suffer, but ultimately it was Enjolras she thought more important than herself.

Did she have feelings for him?

Eponine shook the thought away. This was definitely not the time to be getting distracted by such things.

Enjolras was approaching the house, and before she knew it he was inside. She watched through the window as he went into a small room, closing the door, most likely to sleep. The Patron-Minette heard him and stood silently in the living room. Now was her chance. Maybe she could convince them to leave before anyone was hurt.

She slipped in silently, watching in disgust as the men continued to ransack the house. Enjolras must've been too tired to notice the noises, because the huge men in his house were making quite a racket. She put her ear to his door and listened, hearing slow, steady breathing. He was asleep.

"Papa," Eponine squeaked, terrified. She forced herself to speak louder. "Papa!"

"Shut up!" he hissed. "That bourgeois will hear ya! What do ya want?"

"I..." she swallowed nervously. "There's nothing good for you here. We should go-"

"Nonsense, you idiot, just cause you've fallen for some new boy doesn't mean you can be choosy about who you rob."

Eponine flushed. "I haven't _fallen _for him."

"Well, you've probably been sleeping with him, you whore," Parnasse sneered.

Eponine flinched. "I have _not." _

Her cheek burned and it took a few seconds to process the fact that Montparnasse had slapped her. Anger swelled and she ignored her fear. "I'm going to scream! Javert's around and he'll hear."

"Don't you _dare_-"

"I will."

Her father leaned forward until he was inches away from her face, making her shiver involuntarily. "Now, you listen here, you little bitch. If you give us away, I will make sure you never see-"

Stumbling away from her father and seeing that the front door was cracked open, she screamed louder than she ever had her life. The men covered their ears from the shrill sound, and halfway through she was cut off as Montparnasse clamped his hand over her mouth and grabbed her wrist tightly. Eponine struggled against his painful iron grip, emitting choked noises as she tried to breathe. She was almost successful in escaping, but Brujon held her fast, his hands pinching harshly at her sides.

Parnasse was the first to speak, no longer trying to be quiet as he practically yelled in her ear. "Why you little-"

"What the..."

She jerked her head over to see Enjolras in the doorframe of his bedroom, looking utterly bewildered. Eponine's eyes widened and she locked eyes with him, conveying one word: _help. _

"Let her go." Enjolras said firmly.

Parnasse let out a barking laugh and Eponine flinched as the arm he had on her wrist wound around her waist. "Why should I listen to you? Little 'Ponine's been bad, she needs to be punished." He leaned close to her ear and she let out a muffled shriek, her eyes filling with tears. She was going to die. Oh, God, she was so scared. She could feel herself shaking. "Don't worry, Ep," he whispered. "You'll enjoy it, you little whore."

Eponine shook her head violently, closing her eyes. _Please let me go. Let go let go let go go away. _

"That's no way to treat her," Enjolras said. He was growing impatient and worried. What would this man do to Eponine? What _had _he done to her before, to make her so afraid of him? It broke his heart, how vulnerable she was. She was shaking and crying, and he had never seen anyone look so afraid. He turned to Eponine's pathetic excuse of a father, filled with fury. How could anyone treat their own daughter the way he did? "Leave my house or I will notify the Inspector. He's on the lookout for your gang anyways, isn't he?"

Enjolras could tell Thenardier was wary. He couldn't afford to get caught by the Inspector, they both knew that. But he also wanted to punish his daughter.

It was silent for more than a minute. Tension filled the air and the only sound was Eponine' stifled sounds of pain and fear. After what felt like hours, Thenardier motioned to Parnasse. "Let's go. Leave the filthy thing. We'll get her later."

Montparnasse threw Eponine to the floor so hard that there was a horrible _thump_ as her head hit it. Before Enjolras could react, Thenardier kicked her in the ribs and spat on her limp form. Then they were gone, slamming the door behind them.

Enjolras rushed to Eponine. "Oh, God, 'Ponine..."

She struggled to stay conscious as he helped her sit up, the pain and leftover fear making her weak. She was too traumatized to remember her pride, and she accepted the comfort for now. She clung to his shirt, sobbing, and he wrapped his arms around her gently. "Hey, it's okay."

"I'm...sorry," she choked out, and he was startled.

"Why?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer, and they sat there for quite awhile before Enjolras spoke again. "Why did you do that? Warn me when you knew they'd get mad at you?" He couldn't understand why she had done this for him. Was it...was it possible she returned his feelings?

No, that was insane. She was head over heels for Marius.

Eponine took a shaky breath and looked up at him, her eyes still dripping tears. "I owe you."

"For what? Eponine, we're friends. I look after you, what I did was what I wanted to do, not to be paid back."

She didn't answer, and they sat huddled there the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! Fortunately I have exams this week and so that means no homework! :) **

**Thanks to all for the support! Especially Abby W :D Read & review please! **

The Jondrette Girl Chapter 5

When Enjolras woke up, his neck was stiff and he felt exhausted and sore from sleeping on the hard floor. However, all his irritation vanished as he saw Eponine curled up in his arms, sleeping contently. He couldn't help but smile.

The events of last night flashed back through his mind, and he immediately was back to frowning. He needed to have Joly check on her. For all Enjolras knew she could have a severe head injury or something worse, but he was no doctor.

"Eponine," he whispered, nudging her as gently as possible. "Eponine."

She rolled over in his lap, mumbling incoherent things. "Enjolras..."

"I'm here," he told her. "How are you feeling?"

Eponine coughed and then shivered. "My head hurts," she muttered. "Wh..why am I here?"

"Your father..." he started, and felt her cringe.

"Oh. Yes, I remember now." Eponine sat up despite her pounding head, embarrassed at the close contact. The details of last night were still fuzzy in her mind, but she hoped nothing had..._happened _between them.

She saw that they were not, in fact, in a bed, but in a narrow hall by his front door. She breathed a sigh of relief, remembering all too well the close encounters she'd had with Montparnasse.

Speaking of the devil...that was why her head hurt, wasn't it? She remembered him throwing her down after Enjolras threatened them, but things after that were a blur. She vaguely recalled him comforting her.

Oh, no. She had broken down last night. Cried. Completely let her walls down. Now he would think she was weak and helpless. And her father...oh, her father was going to be so angry. She should go now so the punishment would be less.

"I...I have to go," she said, pushing away from him. "My father's going to be angry."

Eponine pulled herself to her feet, only to cry out in pain and collapse backwards. Enjolras caught her just in time, and she curled up in his arms with her eyes closed in pain. "You're staying here, Eponine," he told her gently. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing I haven't had before! I'm fine!" she protested, but the fact that she struggled to say this because of the pain she was in proved that she was lying. She tried to get up again, but this time he gripped her arms, firmly but kindly.

"No. You'll hurt yourself even more. Please, Eponine, can't you just accept help for once?"

She cringed, and Enjolras realized he'd let frustration seep into his tone. Sighing, he took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, 'Ponine, I just want you to be okay."

She nodded blankly, sitting very still. Enjolras could see she was in pain and he hated that he couldn't help immediately. "'Ponine?" he asked carefully.

"Hmm?"

"We need to have Joly look at you."

Her eyes widened. "No! I'm fine!"

"Eponine, please-"

"No!"

"You're injured-"

"I'm _fine_!"

"No you're not!"

"Why do you worry about me so much?" Eponine exploded.

There was a long, silent pause before Enjolras spoke hesitantly. "Because I care about you, Eponine."

Eponine closed her eyes in anguish, not sure what to say. "I don't know if you mean that the way I think you do, Enjolras, but if you do...Don't fall in love with me."

Her bluntness startled him. "Why ever not?"

"I'm not worth your time. You could have some precious bourgeois girl, I'm trash. Don't waste your life, don't give me your pity, don't risk-"

He cut her off mid-sentence by pressing his lips to hers and she was so shocked she didn't even try to keep talking. It was a gentle kiss; kind and careful, but the entire time Enjolras' head was screaming _what are you doing? _His heart, however, was at ease.

It was Eponine who broke away, pushing his shoulders back and staring at him. "Enjolras..."

He cringed. "I'm sorry, 'Ponine. I shouldn't have done that."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's fine. Let's just...keep it between me and you?"

He nodded solemnly. "Of course." Minutes passed before he spoke up again. "Can I _please_ take you to Joly?"

Eponine was too tired and too deep in thought to argue anymore. "Oh, alright."

He knew she couldn't walk well, so to save time he scooped her up and headed out the door, shocked by how frail and light she felt. He ignored both Eponine's protests that she could walk and the stares from people in the street. It was only around nine or ten AM, so fortunately not many people were out. He made his way to Joly's flat and burst in without knocking, startling the poor young man so much he spilled ink on the essay he was working on.

"Christ, Enjolras!" Joly cried. "I have a door for a reason!"

Eponine stifled a giggle and Enjolras grinned at his friend. "Sorry, Jol, but I figured you wouldn't answer it if you were working."

Joly sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. "I've been up all night working on this God damned paper."

"I apologize," Enjolras said, "but Eponine's hurt, I need you to look at her."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "I'm actually fine-"

"For God's sake, 'Ponine, you're not!"

"Arguing like an old married couple already?" Joly quipped.

The response from the two was much too quick, and they stumbled over their words, inter-lapping with each other's.

"No!"

"Joly!"

"We are _not_-"

"_Together."_

"Why-"

"Why would you think that?"

"Lay off, Jol."

This only caused the other man to smile broader and indicate to how close they were. Enjolras realized he was still carrying her. He practically dumped Eponine on the floor whilst glaring at Joly, then processed what he had done and immediately bent down to help her up, apologizing profusely.

Eponine struggled to her feet, most of her weight leaning onto Enjolras for support. He helped her over to the bed and sat her down, pacing the room nervously as Joly began examining her. What if she was severely injured? He would never forgive himself.

Finally Joly stood. "You'll be fine, 'Ponine," he told her, smiling. "But you need to be careful. You suffered some head trauma and I don't want you wandering around the streets and risking getting hurt again. Do you have someplace to stay?"

Before she could answer, Enjolras said, "She can stay with me."

Eponine turned and stared at him in shock. "No! I can't!"

"Well, you're going to. Come on. Thank you, Joly." With that, he picked her up and carried her out.


End file.
